


远大前程

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 相遇与重逢
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 5





	远大前程

**Author's Note:**

> 远大前程
> 
> 3花6承，6花3承
> 
> 很菜，不适请退出

“我是声响，我是叹息，

我是留在路面的光点一颗”*

—————————————

“风暴要来了。”花京院说。

甲板在他脚底下轻轻摇晃，一下一下没有清晰的停顿作为界限，他头顶压着成片的黑色乌云，从他身后一直延伸到视线能触及的远方，在那里，乌云和海平面的狭缝里，挤成线的浅色日光。没有风，船停着不动，在无名之海中心。海鸥贴着船身和水面飞过，它们扑棱翅膀的声音随着身影远去，变成黑点融在光的方向。

他抓住旁边的栏杆，略微冰凉的金属质感。前方还有人，他看到烟头的光，一颗昏暗中显眼的星星，他看不清对方的脸，只看到光点的移动弧线。花京院慢慢靠近，他伸出手，感受着粘稠沉重的湿润空气，“这里是哪里？”

“这里是哪里？”空条承太郎问。他看着木屋门口的身影，红色的头发，一边卷曲的刘海，熟悉的衣着风格。“花京院？”

“好热，这里是哪里？”承太郎有些不耐烦地再问了一次，细碎的沙子被风卷起来拂过裤腿堪堪盖住的脚踝，像河水冲过河心岛，分开又聚拢。他动了动脚，沙子沿着皮肤安静地滑进脚和鞋的缝隙里。沙漠在他身后，地面和空气的界限被扬沙抹除确凿的分界线。

他迈步靠近那间突兀的木屋，站定在花京院面前。他称呼为花京院的人睁开眼，随即垂眸看向他，两道颜色寡淡但仍然突兀的伤痕由两侧颧骨刺向眼球，再往上延伸，眼睛眨动时它们会连在一起。

这不是承太郎熟识的花京院，他们正在前往埃及，最近在沙漠里能到的随便一个旅店住宿，但至少不是这样的屋子。而眼前这个人即使有着一模一样的眉眼，年龄却大得多，成熟得多，伤痕附近的眼角有着难以察觉却确实存在的细纹。

“承太郎？”对方开口了，紫色的眼里和语气一样带着掩饰不住的震惊，他仔仔细细地打量眼前的高中生，从有些乱发支棱着的头顶到有些陷进沙子里的鞋尖，“如你所见，是沙漠。”

“如你所见，是海洋。”

花京院听见那人开口，嗓音疲惫却熟悉，他走上前去，身影挤开那些沉闷的空气。“承太郎？”他问。凭借着微少的光，他看见对方长衣的侧面，上面露出绿色星形的两个尖角，衣领上挂着的金属串安静的垂着，直到对方站起来，它们才发出了一阵清脆的声响，透过海上的空气撞击他的鼓膜。

花京院记得自己在和承太郎一行人去往埃及的路上，他们刚上一艘渡轮，他记不清具体形制，但至少大得多，甲板上耸立着房间，而不是这样一艘双桅纵帆船，它的前帆和主帆完全张开，整艘船在乏光的环境中像有着黑色的膜翼。

在他思考的时候，抽烟的人影已经来到他面前，是承太郎，却又不是他。眼前这个人站得很直，一种不知何处而来安静的疲惫却透出来，他的头发梳得很整齐，没有花京院老是看到的乱毛翘出来，包括那根趴在额角的小卷毛。

“花京院。”对方说，不是试图确认的语气，倒更像是一种笃定，但仍然带着惊诧，“是你，好久不见。”

花京院感到对方的眼神久久地凝视自己，神色却是努力维持的冷静。是承太郎，花京院也看清了，尽管对方年龄更大，但的确是承太郎。一种莫名的酸涩感觉从心脏蔓延到眼底和鼻腔，他不知道这是怎么一回事，只说：“风暴要来了，承太郎，我帮你把前帆收了——”

“没关系的。”

“还有主帆，最好主帆也收得只剩小半——或许全部收起来更好。”花京院低声说，温和的声音在死寂的空气中缓缓散开。

“没关系，花京院。”承太郎说，“风暴在沙漠里，它不会来的。”

“它不会来的，承太郎。”花京院对高中生说。承太郎刚刚告诉他，他不应该呆在这样一间木屋里——木屋？沙漠里的房子不应该是木屋吧，而且还会有带来沙尘暴的风，黄沙和着尘攀得有一千米高，它来到后还会有大雨接踵而至，这件木屋会漏水，哗啦啦像破洞的水塔。承太郎都不知道自己为什么会带着莫名的焦躁说这一段话，好像本该如此似的。

花京院听他讲，眼神没有离开过他的眼睛，里面是一汪海洋，一汪掬了一捧晨星的海洋，“没关系，承太郎，风暴在海洋里，它不会来的，你说的风或许早就淹死在海洋里了。”

承太郎没有在屋子里的椅子上坐下，他靠着墙站着，交抱着双臂，帽檐压得很低，沙漠白昼的温度让他出了薄汗，无色的汗珠沿着脖子汇聚，有几滴挂到他黑色的发梢。“我好像前不久还能见到你。”花京院说，比起谈话的开头更像是自言自语。

“什么？”承太郎的语气带着少年的冲劲。

花京院微笑起来，摇摇头。

“对了，那个，”承太郎有些僵硬地问，“你的眼睛，那个伤疤，怎么回事？”

花京院闭上眼，指尖轻轻点了点自己的眼皮，“这个吗？”

“是我宝贵的荣耀的勋章，比这更惊险的勋章还有一个。”他有些俏皮地回答。承太郎低低地哼了一声，没有评论。花京院站起来，靠近他的高中生，手轻轻贴上对方有些湿润的脖子，他不知道自己的手有没有煽情地微微颤抖，但他感到承太郎绷紧了身体却没有躲开，对方只是深深地看着他，用少年那直白又藏着一切的眼神。

“见到你很高兴，承太郎。”花京院喃喃道，他的声音很轻，像风一样飘走了，却挠了承太郎的心脏一下。

“见到你很高兴，花京院。”承太郎说。

“你现在做什么呢，承太郎？”花京院问，让自己的声音显得轻松，“我还在和你一起，去埃及。”

承太郎扶着栏杆往外微微探身，“我研究海洋，鲸鱼、鲨鱼、海豚和海星什么的。”他的语调平静。花京院靠过去，和他并肩站在一起，他没有承太郎高，所幸承太郎比起十七岁时也没有再拔高了，“如果有机会，我应该会去研究蛇类，或者一些爬行动物，我猜许多住在沙漠里，我们或许没机会共事了。”

承太郎转头看着他，轻轻地嗯了一声。微弱的光迎面照在花京院身上、脸庞，他看起来熠熠生辉，年轻而勇敢，一位少年。

花京院看着远方的云朵模糊的边界，向来善于思考的大脑运转着。“不算严格的永夜，即将到来的大雨和风。”

“这是个梦境吗，承太郎？”

“我不知道，承太郎。”花京院说，“或许是我的。”

“也是我的。”承太郎把手覆上花京院的手，却不是试图把它挥开，少年温暖的手搭在花京院不知为何温度偏低的手上，“我能感觉出来。你的手像从海里捞出来的。”

花京院沉默了一会儿，在话语的间隙里填满了外面的风声，还有细细簌簌沙子擦过的声音，他看着承太郎，他慢慢地缩回手，盯着自己的手掌看。然后他再次看向承太郎，十七岁的，生机勃勃的，连气息的棱角都鲜明的承太郎。

他伸出手，伴随着呢喃般的话语，“那它未必叫作梦。”他的手指伸向承太郎发间，黑色的发丝给他带来一阵痒意，少年头发根部是湿润的，少年人的汗水。花京院的手指穿插入对方的发间，像穿透无形的阻碍和屏障，“可能只是，单纯的，我们在这里相遇。”

他轻轻压着承太郎毛茸茸的脑袋，让它微微低下来，然后吻了对方有些干燥的嘴唇。承太郎没有拒绝，他回吻了花京院，出于不知什么地方埋着的情感和本能。他们交换了吻，两个人的嘴唇触碰又分离，次数是二，像隔着海面，隔着尘幕，两个踏入同一个梦境的人。

“是重逢吧，花京院？”

承太郎转过身来，他背对着光，光勾出他的轮廓。“花京院，你说得对。”他顿了顿，“重逢。”

花京院点点头，他拍拍比他大许多岁的承太郎的肩膀，轻微的触碰似乎让对方常年紧绷的神经放松了些。于是他专断地展开双臂，像一只海鸟，准备高飞，翅膀展开。然后羽翼收拢，双手环抱住承太郎，他感到对方血肉的实感，带着关于热度的概念。他拥抱住对方的时候头发蹭到了那串金属环，它们发出一阵响，像一个简陋的风铃。

承太郎愣了愣，接受了这个拥抱，把手也环在花京院背后，他的脑海里有开罗的风在吹，从城外的沙漠沿着街道吹进城里，吹上高台，在塔尖跳了圈舞，掉进他的眼睛里，他的眼角湿润。他慢慢放任自己把头埋向花京院的肩膀，缺乏温度的耳朵碰到对方温热的脖颈。

“很奇怪，”花京院说，“我觉得我好像爱你，可以从开始到最后，从你的十七岁到现在的你。”他顿了顿，补充道：“只是一种感觉，你知道，年轻人的心意。”

承太郎安静得像雕塑。

“说说我的未来吧。”花京院微笑起来。

“你是希望。”花京院说。

“你是希望。”承太郎说。

**Author's Note:**

> 6花世界承已死，半石之海结局  
> 6承世界花已死，原著


End file.
